


The Monster Under My Roof

by Gypsyn



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Chat Noir vs Hawkmoth, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Hawkmoth confrontation, Oneshot, rated for dark themes and language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gypsyn/pseuds/Gypsyn
Summary: Adrien stared at his enemy, his FATHER with hands that shook and legs that threatened to buckle any second. Hawkmoth stared back, completely unmoved. His calculating eyes narrowed behind his mask.His expression was not guilty or sad or even angry.And Adrien… Cat Noir… One of the two best heroes of Paris, partner of Ladybug, was watching every horrible thing his father had done for the last three years flash through his mind in a haze.





	The Monster Under My Roof

Adrien stared at his enemy, his FATHER with hands that shook and legs that threatened to buckle any second. Hawkmoth stared back, completely unmoved. His calculating eyes narrowed behind his mask.

His expression was not guilty or sad or even angry.

And Adrien…  _Cat Noir_ … One of the two best heroes of Paris, partner of Ladybug, was watching every horrible thing his father had done for the last three years flash through his mind in a haze.

All the innocent people Adrien had seen akumatized. Friends, grandparents, innocent _children_. There had been a time Hawkmoth had akumatized a  _baby_ … A little boy no older than one and a half.

He’d seen people thrown from roofs and trapped in collapsing buildings because of this man. People had DIED because of him. 

HE, Cat Noir, had died to this man and his Akuma.  _SEVERAL_ times in fact. The only reason ANY of them were alive today was because of Ladybug’s sheer determination to protect them and her miraculous cure.

MANY people, himself and unfortunately Ladybug included, now frequently suffered panic attacks in the day and had persistent horrible nightmares in the night…

 

There was so much pain. 

So much misery and fear and hate. All Gabriel’s doing. His own Father. His own flesh and blood. The man who’d  _raised_ him.

 

Beside him in the cavernous room stood Ladybug, still armed and ready to fight, completely unaware of her partner slipping deeper into shock.

“I WILL undo the last three years and get her BACK!” Gabriel,  _Hawkmoth_ snarled, mostly at her. Then his cold eyes turned toward Cat Noir in disgust.

“And I’ll make sure YOU turn out  _right_.”

 

And he’d KNOWN who Cat Noir was. Of fucking  _course_ he had.

Ladybug flashed him a small confused glance but he was too busy fighting down the urge to be sick.

His mind was busy going over the last three months. The double and then triple packed schedule. The livid disapproval of his dropping grades and work performance, the explosive discovery of his absences during Akumas, getting pulled out of school, refusing to let him go out and see his friends, the new surveillance system… 

“ **You** … You TRIED to akumatize me,” he accused disbelievingly. “ _Didn’t_ you??" 

Hawkmoth’s cold gaze stayed on him, piercing in its intensity. “When nothing I did worked I  _knew_ it was you.” 

The words were like a sucker punch to the  **gut**. His own  _father_ had gone out of his way for MONTHS to make his life a living hell so he could attempt to turn him against his  _lady_ , against his victimized  _friends_ , against  _ **Paris**_ …

Ladybug’s eyes widened on Cat Noir, her expression whispering what her lips could not.  _‘You know each other?’_

Apparently, the answer was no.

This morning if you’d asked what his father was like he’d have told you his father was a harsh cold man but deep down he cared. His way of SHOWING it was bad. But even after everything, he’d STILL believed his father loved him.

Every idea of that was now gone. Torn out from under his feet in the span of a moment. Like he’d suddenly walked into quicksand or slipped into the deep side of a pool and now he couldn’t  _breathe_ …

_“I’ll undo the last three years…” “…Make sure you turn out **right**.”_

 

Everything he’d  **done** to try and please his father over the last  _three_ years… It had all been  _nothing_ to him. The fencing trophies, the top grades (before his schedule tripled in intensity), mastering the piano, obediently going to every shoot, every interview, every boring obnoxious  _party,_  following ALL of his father’s insanely strict rules…

Everything. EVERYTHING he’d done hoping for some  _scrap_ of affection or acknowledgment from his father, his only remaining relative, had been a colossal waste of time and energy.

And now his father wanted to  _scrap_ this version of him and try again. Like he was a  _bad design_. Like he was  ** _nothing_**. Make it so the miraculous never chose him or take it away from the beginning. Take away his chance to meet and fall in love with Ladybug, Ban him from going to school and making friends.

And then force him into the mold of the perfect son. Hammer him into it.  _Crush_ him…

The thought enraged and sickened him.

And there was poor Ladybug, looking more concerned and confused by the second as she watched their confrontation from the outside.

“This…  _THING_ was supposed to be my father,” he revealed darkly. 

No use hiding it  _now_ after all. Besides, he  _needed_ her support while he cut the last familial tie he had. He was doing it for her and for Paris, and he would NEVER regret that. But without her, he might just fall apart right here and now.

Her eyes whipped toward his face in shock. “A-Adrien?”

So she remembered him. Or maybe she even  _knew_ him outside the mask. Either way… 

“We’ll deal with that later, my lady,” he reassured with deceptive calm, livid green eyes still fixed on Hawkmoth’s sneer. 

“For now we have a monster to deal with.”

**Author's Note:**

> How on EARTH do you work italics on this site??? I seriously want to know!  
> update: 9/7/18  
> Thanks guys!!!  
> \---  
> You can find me on FF.Net here: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/3783208/Gypsyn  
> -  
> I'm on Tumblr here: https://gypsin.tumblr.com/  
> and here: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/punapurreciator (if you want my Miraculous Ladybug blog)  
> -  
> My Deviantart page is here: https://gypsyn13.deviantart.com/


End file.
